The invention relates to a photographic wide-angle lens comprising overall focusing, floating element and aperture stop. Overall focusing denotes the movement of the overall lens relative to the image plane during focusing. A floating element is part of the overall lens and is additionally displaced during the focusing within the overall lens. The aperture stop determines the aperture ratio of the lens. Lenses comprising these elements are known per se.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,441 A discloses a wide-angle lens having a focusing possibility for the lens elements L2 to L8 combined in three groups G2-G4, wherein the group G3 constitutes a floating element, and comprising a stop S downstream of the group G2.